5 formas de decir te quiero
by Lita-48
Summary: Existen maneras de decir un "te quiero." Yurio no entendía sus sentimientos, Otabek tenía miedo de arruinar su amistad. Porque para ellos es difícil decir esa palabra, sólo quedaba demostrarlo a su manera. [Yurionice/Otayurio]
1. Etiqueta: Mejor amigo

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo.

Advertencia: Boy's love|| Historia out-canon||

* * *

 _1: Protegerás a esa persona._

* * *

 _¿Beka, estás ahí?_

Visto 12:34

 _Hola Yura. ¿Qué sucedió? Creí que íbamos a salir._

Visto 12:37

 _Perdón, estoy castigado. Hasta ahora me devolvieron mi celular._

Visto 12:40

 _¿Otra vez?_

 _Digo…_

 _¿Qué sucedió?_

Visto 12:41

De sólo recordarlo quería volver a patear su estúpido trasero. El rubio dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, soltando un pesado suspiro. Aún ahora seguía molesto y si Marco creía que las cosas se quedaban así estaba muy equivocado, debía encontrar una forma de vengarse, una que al menos no le ocasionara su expulsión. Miró su teléfono, quería explicarle todo a su mejor amigo y esperaba que lo entendiera, después de todo jamás dijo algo malo de su familia.

 _Verás, uno de los idiotas de mis compañeros habló mal de mis padres. Según él no es normal que dos hombres estén juntos. Y no pude evitar golpearlo, así que llamaron a Yuuri y Viktor, sólo que no les conté lo que sucedió. Sé que mi madre es muy sensible y mi padre se habría unido a mí para darles su merecido, pero mamá se altera y no quiero que lo mande a dormir al sofá. Es divertido verlo ahí, pero luego no querrá llevarme a patinar._

 _Tú lo entiendes, ¿No? Ellos se aman, son muy melosos y cursis, pero admiro que demuestren su amor sin importarles dónde estén._

Visto 12:46

 _Primero, antes que nada. ¿Tú estás bien?_

Visto 12:47

 _Claro, no pudieron conmigo. Debiste ver sus caras, no se lo esperaban._

Visto 12:48

 _Qué bueno que les diste su merecido. Tu familia me agrada demasiado, además te criaron bien._

 _Ya sabes, eres un buen chico. Amor es amor, al carajo lo que piensen los demás._

 _Si quieres puedo ayudarte, no me molestaría golpearles la cara._

Visto 1:00

Una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una que intentó esconder debajo que su almohada que tomó en cuanto esta amenazó con salir. _Beka tonto_. ¿Cómo podía lograr cambiar su estado de ánimo de esa forma? ¡Ni el piroshki lograba hacerlo! Pero ahora se sentía contento, aliviado de que Otabek pensara que estaba bien el amor entre dos hombres. Eso era lo único que le interesaba, aún si los demás seguían hablando ya no le tomaría importancia, mientras tuviera a esas tres personas especiales en su vida. Bufó, incluso lo hacía sentir más positivo.

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo. Cierto, por estar en las nubes olvidó contestarle al kazajo. En cuando lo leyó sus mejillas se tornaron color rojizo… seguramente por el calor. En Rusia. En pleno inverno.

 _Sé que estás castigado, pero me gustaría verte._

Visto 1:20

Una de las muchas razones por las que quería Viktor y Yuuri era que le dejaban juntarse con su hijo, a pesar de la mala y falsa reputación que tenía, nunca lo juzgaron y le trataban bien, hasta lo invitaban a cenar cuando podía. Nunca ha querido causarles problemas o hacer algo que provoque dejar de ver a Yura, pero esta vez le urgía verlo. Tenía que entregarle su sudadera de animal print, una que le prestó hace dos semanas y que a pesar de que no le quedaba la aceptó. Realmente era urgente, porque tal vez se le olvidaría y se quedaría con ella dos semanas más.

Quizá era mala idea insinuarle que se escapara de casa, quizá podrían descubrirlo y arruinar todo. O quizá por fin se atrevería a confesarse en plena madrugada. Yura lo dijo, él también. Un amor entre hombres no es malo.

Desde que lo conoció sintió una extraña atracción hacia él, en un mal intento de aprender ballet y mejorar sus habilidades en el patinaje, se encontró con el ruso y no pudo apartar sus ojos, hasta que tuvo el valor de hablarle. En un comienzo no lo entendió, pero conforme pasó el tiempo sus sentimientos se fueron aclarando. Porque no era normal sentir celos de su mejor amigo cuando una chica se le confesaba, porque no era normal estar feliz de que rechazara sus propuestas, y porque no era normal querer besarlo cada vez que él reía. No es algo que un amigo deseé del otro. Y nunca le molestó, al contrario, cualquiera en su sano juicio se enamoraría de Yura, lo creyera o no.

Ahora después de dos años de conocerse, compartir secretos y sueños, desvelarse en las noches hablando, escuchando los discos favoritos de Yurio y haciendo mezclas que le dedicaría en secreto, no podía confesarse. Cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba acobardándose, y para colmo parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía menos el indicado, hasta Viktor lo insinuaba con descaro y Yura no parecía captarlo. Algunas personas son muy ciegas para el amor, si las cosas continuaban así seguiría con la etiqueta de _mejor amigo_. Sin embargo, ¿Si la perdía por declararse?

 _Mis padres están dormidos, ya me aseguré. Nos vemos en mi entrada._

Visto 1:21

Podía romper las reglas pero jamás las de sus padres, menos después de ver enojado a Yuuri cuando se lesionó y aun así participó en una competencia, pero existían excepciones, o al menos una, esa era Beka. Apurado se quitó su pijama y colocó sus jeans y una camisa de la banda The Ramones. Qué locura, haría lo que fuera para pasar un rato junto a él. Tomó su teléfono y salió de su habitación con sigilo, su estómago estaba revuelto y su corazón acelerado, ¿Eso sucedía cuanto te escapabas de casa? Era increíble, tal vez lo haría más seguido.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, Beka estaba sentado de espaldas en los escalones. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de hacer ruido y de puntitas se acercó a él, sus habilidades de felino estaban muy desarrolladas, todo gracias a esas escapadas que se daba a su cuarto cuando sus padres comenzaban a besarse en medio de una película. Se colocó de cuclillas detrás de él, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y acercando sus labios a su oído.

—Aquí estoy. —Susurró.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Yura no entendía que algo como eso podría volverlo loco, que le encantaba y que sólo deseaba romper aquella cercanía, pero no era fácil. Sintió volver a respirar cuando el rubio se alejó y sentó a su lado. Existía dos opciones: Dejaba de hacer eso, o lo seguiría enamorando. Carraspeó, llevándose la mano al pecho y pidiéndole a su corazón que se calmara o terminaría muriendo de un ataque cardiaco. —Vamos… mi moto está en la esquina.

Tener un amigo con una motocicleta era genial, podían pasear juntos, visitar lugares lejanos y en ocasiones lo recogía de la escuela, iban al cine o a comer algo. Yurio no necesitaba de alguien más, con Otabek era feliz. Esa era una de las razones de que no saliera con otros chicos, ni aceptara un noviazgo con una mujer. Se colocó su casco y sentó detrás de Altin, sería la primera vez que saldría de noche y estaba muy entusiasmado.

Otabek encendió la motocicleta y arrancó. Esta vez quería sorprenderlo ya que quien siempre lo llevaba de un lugar a otro era él, nunca salió a tantos sitios como cuando lo conoció, incluso van de compras y ya sabe de memoria sus tiendas favoritas. En realidad, conoce todo de él. Lo estuvo meditando e investigando, tenía la esperanza de que Yurio no lo haya visitado antes. Era uno de los parques de Petergoff, uno donde no solían pasar muchas personas. Aunque en un principio se preguntó por qué un lugar tan genial estaba tan solo, ahora se alegraba de que fuera así. Tomó la ruta más larga para que disfrutaran del trayecto, Yurio podría apreciar su país y él tendría sus brazos rodeando su cintura un rato más. Si pudieran leer sus pensamientos seguro estaría en la cárcel.

Se estacionó y bajó de la motocicleta. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, observando el parque. Fue una muy buena elección.— ¿Qué te parece?

No hubo respuesta. Otabek se giró sobre sus talones, desconcertado. Era como un pequeño gato, agazapado y tiritando.

—Ma… maldición Beka, debí traer un estúpido suéter. —Con esfuerzo se acercó a él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Salió tan a prisa que no reparó en ello.—Terminaré como los alemanes.

Tragó saliva, sujetándolo por los hombros. ¿De verdad lo hacía? Porque él moría de calor, en un buen sentido.—Si quieres puedo comprarte una chaqueta o algo. — _¿A las casi dos de la madrugada? ¿En serio? Vamos, puedes tener algo mejor_. Además no llevó su cartera, un gran error porque cuando se trataba de Yurio siempre gastaba mucho dinero.

Negó con la cabeza.— No creo que puedas.

¿Era una indirecta? ¡¿Acaso quería que…?!

Se armó del suficiente valor para hacerlo y dejó caer su chaqueta de cuero sobre la cabeza de Yura.— Espero sea suficiente.

No esperaba que lo abrazara, claro que no. Alzó la cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada.— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Frunció el ceño.

—Estaré bien, no tengo frío.—Se encogió de hombros, al menos se llevó una sudadera. En realidad lo tenía, era seguro que sino moría de un infarto, moriría de hipotermia. Pero qué importaba, ver su delgado cuerpo cubierto de su chaqueta le fascinaba.—No quiero que te enfermes.

—Entonces… gracias. —Se colocó bien la chaqueta, le quedaba bastante grande pero resultaba abrigadora. No tardó mucho en llegar el aroma de la loción de Beka a sus fosas nasales, uno que le gustó. Luego le pediría el nombre, posiblemente.— Vamos a caminar.

Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, Beka sólo logró asentir. Ojalá esa sonrisa fuera solo para él.

* * *

 _2: Sorpréndelo._

 _..._

* * *

 _Beka, ve a tu puerta._

Visto 2:34

Estudiar en la universidad, ser DJ y patinar no era trabajo sencillo. Era su primer año y ya se estaba volviendo loco, pero debía tener una carrera o terminaría como un vagabundo, no podía vivir de la música o el patinaje para siempre. Temporada de exámenes era de los peores momentos por los que pasaba, sentir la presión de perder la beca o de reprobar las materias lo estresaba. Es entonces cuando Beka se aísla de todos y se concentra en sus cosas, al igual que lo hace cuando está preparando una mezcla o cuando debe practicar una coreografía.

Durante días no había hablado con Yura, no puede distraerse. Y sí, lo extraña, pero también es bueno para los dos. Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención del ruso, ni Yurio de él. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, le sorprendió recibir un mensaje e hizo caso a sus indicaciones. Por un segundo cuando se dirigía a su puerta del departamento, creyó que lo encontraría ahí, pero cuando abrió la puerta en el suelo estaba una pequeña caja de madera con una nota encima de ésta y una botella de agua de mora azul. Se agachó y agarró la nota.

"Es un bento, Yuuri me enseñó a prepararlo. Espero te guste, esfuérzate y no repruebes el examen de mañana."

Pocas veces Yurio había tenido un detalle para el kazajo, las únicas veces que le regaló algo fue en su cumpleaños, año nuevo y navidad. Lo apreciaba, siempre eran regalos que le gustaban demasiado. Ahora no podía estar más contento, el sabor era bueno, pero lo más importante es que Yura lo preparó para él. Definitivamente se lo recompensaría y no reprobaría. Era la clase de persona que demostraba su cariño de las formas más extrañas, desde algo exagerado como un tigre enorme hasta un pequeño bento. Ya quería que terminaran los exámenes, ya quería estar con él de nuevo.

 _Gracias Yura, estuvo delicioso._

Visto 6:44

 _No se supone que debías agradecerme. Estudia, tonto._

Visto 6:46

 _No puedo evitarlo… me gustó mucho. Terminando mis exámenes te llevaré a donde quieras, ¿Te parece?_

Visto 6:46

 _Me basta con estar conti…No, no, borrar_. Fue en un ataque de aburrimiento, Katsuki preparaba el almuerzo para Viktor y aprovechó para aprender a cocinar los famosos bento. El problema fue que no tenía a quién dárselo. Sólo pudo pensar en Beka y que se encontraba estudiando, seguro le caería muy bien. Para no interrumpirlo decidió dejarlo frente a la puerta de su casa y salir corriendo. Tenía miedo de que fuera un fiasco, pero cuando recibió respuesta se sintió realizado.

—Deberías hacerlo más seguido. —Sugirió Yuuri. No solía meterse en la relación de Otabek y Yurio, como cierta personita —su adorado esposo—, pero ver a su hijo tan feliz le daba motivos para opinar. Además, estaba seguro de que Altin se sentía igual.

—Tal vez, así mejoraré mis habilidades.

—Es una muestra de amor muy efectiva. —El albino rodeó con un brazo los hombros del ahora irritado felino—, esos pequeños detalles enamoran.

—¡No es una muestra de amor! —Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Viktor lo tenía bien sujeto.— ¡Ahora suéltame! ¿No se supone que ya debías irte?

—Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas. —Despeinó su cabellera, soltando al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su japonés— Sólo te recuerdo que no eres legal y si quiere ser tu novio tendrá que venir a hablar conmigo. No se la pondré tan fácil.

—No serás tú quien decida eso. —Sentenció el nipón.— Ahora deja de molestarlo.

—¡Pero Yuuri, es nuestro único hijo!

—¡Qué no voy a salir con él!

 _Sí, me gustaría. Hay un lugar muy cool en el centro, es nuevo. ¡Debemos ir!_

Visto 7:00

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, estoy muy nerviosa adkljas. Hasta ahora no me había atrevido porque yo soy miel sobre ojuelas y bueno, ellos no son una pareja romántica. Me los imagino muy torpes, así como cierta personita los escribe: Nina Scherbatsky en 10 cosas que odio de ti. NO PUEDE HACERLOS MEJOR. Pero en fin, no pude resistirme.**

 **Hay diferentes formas de expresar el amor que sientes por una persona, así que me inspiré en ello.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **SÍ, MI BEBÉ YURA FUE ADOPTADO. Siempre he amado que sean una familia, só, se supone que el matrimonio lo adoptó.**

 **Beka es universitario, es raro pero bueno, me imagino que debe estudiar XD**

 **Se supone que sería un one-shot, pero quedaría muy largo, así que lo dividiré en 3 capítulos.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia, dejen sus reviews. Me ayudaría mucho :'3**

 **Saludos y besitos.**


	2. Etiqueta: ¿qué eres para mí?

_**I see your true colors,**_

 _ **and that's why I love you.**_

 _-True colors, Cyndi Lauper-_

* * *

 _3.- Aceptarás a esa personal tal y como es._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una de las cosas favoritas de Otabek era ver al felino sentado en el balcón de su ventana abrazando sus rodillas, observando la lluvia golpear el vidrio y teniendo de banda sonora _cornerstone_ de _Arctic Monkeys_. ¿Habría mejor vista que esa? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera la de Sitka, Alaska. Y si lo pensaba bien en su lista de favoritos siempre estaba incluido Yura; como ir al centro comercial y esperar una hora formados por una nueva colección de ropa, ir a ver una película de terror porque a él le encantan o escoger extraños nombres a los gatos callejeros que visitan su departamento. Todo le encantaba, podría hacerlo una y otra vez sin cansarse. Era una de las razones por las que creía podría ser un buen novio, pero la más importante de todas y que no le prestó atención fue la que le hizo reforzar el cariño que tiene hacia él.

—Beka, ¿crees que soy odioso? —era cierto que Yurio podía sacar temas que no venía al caso de repente, como cuando estudian matemáticas y terminan charlando de aliens, o cuando le contó cómo nacía una perla. Sin embargo jamás se incluía y menos con una pregunta como esa. Guardó silencio, meditando su respuesta con la mirada perdida en algún punto del disco vinilo que compraron hace un par de horas. El rubio que no tiene ni una pizca de paciencia, soltó un bufido e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.— No es que me interese, pero esa tal Lana organizó una fiesta por su cumpleaños e invitó a todo el salón menos a mí.

Sabía que el "no me interesa" es un sí lo hace. Le sorprendía porque no era esa clase de persona. Quizá era su edad, pensó. — ¿No es la chica a la que le dijiste que era una "zorra"? Y otras groserías más.

Asintió de mala gana.— ¡Engañó a su pareja! ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Se supone que cuando amas debes ser leal. —refunfuñó. Otabek esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda sus padres le dieron un buen ejemplo. No lo sabía pero, también sería un gran novio.— Mira, el punto no es la estúpida fiesta. Cuando no recibí la invitación me hizo pensar algo que antes no había cruzado por mi cabeza.

—¿Qué es?

Con sigilo bajó de donde se encontraba sentado, prestó atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, primero rasca su brazo y después se acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, sabe que está nervioso. Se mueve de un lado a otro, regresa y se sienta a la orilla de la cama para acariciar a Puma Tigre Escorpión. Lo espera (podría esperar toda una vida para escuchar su voz), sabe que hablará cuando esté listo.

—Suponiendo que soy irritante, ¿por qué eres mi amigo? Tú sólo llegaste, me dijiste que tenía ojos de soldado y preguntaste "¿somos amigos o no?" supongo que conocías un poco de mi carácter y cuando empezamos a convivir te diste cuenta de cómo era en realidad. Responde con sinceridad.

Difícil, muy difícil; no sólo se trataba de un sentimiento romántico, porque aunque correspondiera sus sentimientos seguiría siendo su amigo. Dejó el disco a un lado y se acercó a Yuri, estuvo tentado a sujetar sus manos pero lo menos que quería era incomodarlo.— no eres una mala persona, eres una fortaleza —hizo una mueca. Otabek suspiró, no le gustaba que calificara su respuesta—. Puedes ser impulsivo y en ocasiones despectivo, pero cuando estás despistado y dejas a un lado tus mecanismos de defensa para no ser herido, bueno… logras colarte en el corazón de las personas. Es tan fácil para ti hacerlo, no te das cuenta. —sacudió la cabeza, si seguía hablando terminaría confesando lo mucho que lo amaba. — En resumen, te acepto en su totalidad. Lo bueno y lo malo.

" _En especial tus errores, son lo que más me encanta."_ Era eso, él sería el perfecto novio porque lo aceptaba como era. Igual que los rumores de la canción, terminaría encerrado en cornerstone porque lo volvía loco.

Le apretó amistosamente el brazo, murmuró algo sobre traerle un pedazo de piroshki y luego se marchó de la habitación. Yura se quedó inmóvil, tratando de descifrar cada una de sus palabras y estar de acuerdo con el kazajo. Apretó los labios, tembló un poco. Si no estaba siendo un iluso, ¿él se había colado al corazón de Otabek? Su estómago se irritó, parecía que tenía a miles de abejas dentro picándolo. Gruñó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Más tarde en su casa, reflexionó sobre algunos sucesos y conversaciones pasadas. Una en especial fue con Yuuri, cuando le preguntó cómo se dio cuenta de que el viejo le gustaba. Según él cada persona lo descubría de diferente manera, en su caso tardó mucho tiempo y sólo gracias a la paciencia de Viktor pudieron estar juntos. " _Todo se siente en el corazón_ " eso dijo su madre. Esa misma noche investigó en internet acerca de las perlas de mar, encontró similitud entre ambos temas. _Si algún elemento no deseado se introduce entre la concha y el manto, ocasionará una reacción, haciendo que el manto se defienda cubriéndolo con nácar. Si dicho elemento permanece alojado durante el suficiente tiempo, el animal lo irá recubriendo con diversas capas de nácar, hasta que acaba formándose una perla_. La perla es producto del dolor, resultado de la entrada de una sustancia extraña o indeseable en el interior de la ostra, como un parásito o un grano de arena. Eso es el amor.

¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? Porque Otabek lo hizo. No sabía si llamarlo amor, pero era mentira lo que decía, el que se coló a su corazón fue él antes de que se diera cuenta. Estúpido microbito, eso era. Y lo peor es que no quedaba de otra que descubrir qué sentimiento tenía hacia su amigo.

Su teléfono vibró, sacándolo de sus alocados pensamientos. Lo tomó y desbloqueó, encontrándose con un mensaje de Mila, se podría decir que era su "única amiga" de la escuela, para su mala suerte, un año mayor.

* * *

4.- Harás cualquier tontería por esa persona.

.

.

.

 _¡Yuri! ¿irás al cumpleaños? Lana me invitó, pensé que podríamos ir juntos._

 _Visto 11:34._

 _¡Qué molestia! ¿qué tenía de especial esa maldita fiesta?_

 _No, no me invitó._

 _Visto 11:36_

 _¡Qué mal! Bueno, no me queda de otra._

 _Te invito yo._

 _Visto 11:40._

 _¡¿eh?! Estás loca, además no quiero ir._

 _Visto 11:45_

 _Yo creo que sí. No adivinarás, se canceló la fiesta en el salón y será en otro lado. El bar donde toca Altin._

¡¿Qué?! ¿Era una especie de mala broma? Yuri corrió a su escritorio y encendió su laptop para entrar a Facebook.

 _No juegues con eso, Mila._

 _Visto 12:00_

 _¡No lo hago!_

 _Me lo acaban de contar, al parecer mañana irán y hablarán con el dueño._

 _Será el viernes, es cuando toca Otabek ¿no?_

 _Visto 12:10_

 _¡Pero son menores de edad!_

 _Visto: 12:11_

 _Cuando tienes dinero eso no importa, sólo no habrá "bebidas alcohólicas"_

 _¿Entonces qué dices?_

 _Visto 12:15_

 _Iré._

Yura se encontraba en dos problemas: El primero era entender sus propios sentimientos, el segundo convencer a sus padres de dejarlo ir. Esta vez no podía escaparse, además de que Otabek no lo llevaría en su moto porque quería sorprenderlo. Estudió como un loco para el examen de algebra del miércoles, hizo todos sus deberes sin renegar e incluso no pidió dinero. Debía hallar la forma de que aceptaran, así tuviera que lavar los platos el resto de su vida.

—Es sospechoso, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué cosa? —Viktor dejó su taza de café en la mesa, prestando atención a su marido.

—La actitud de nuestro hijo, algo está pasando. Es decir…—hizo una pausa, mientras secaba un plato.— ¿desde cuándo está tan dispuesto a hacer limpieza? Tampoco hemos recibido llamadas de la escuela.

Sonrió complacido, tomando una tostada de su desayuno.— Quizá está madurando, es un buen chico. —su humor se volvió repentinamente maternal.— es lo que queríamos, ¿no?

Suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza.— Podría ser, no puedo juzgar sus acciones tan rápido. —dejó el trapo en la tarja, sujetó la tetera con precaución de no quemarse y se acercó a la isla, sirviendo café en su taza. Reprimió una sonrisa.— pero tú seguirás encargándote de lavar los platos.

Viktor estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pero en eso entró Yurio a la cocina. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó sobre la mesa su examen de algebra. Un diez estaba encerrado en un círculo con marcador rojo. — Hay algo que he querido preguntarles. —alzó un poco el volumen de la voz consiguiendo llamar su total atención.— será cumpleaños de Lana y me invitó a celebrarlo.

Ambos se miraron confundidos. Nikiforov se encogió de hombros.— ¿No fue la chica que insultaste?

¡¿Por qué todos mencionan eso?! —gritó con las mejillas coloradas, pero el recordar que debía permiso logró calmarlo. — Nos reconciliamos apenas… para sanar nuestra relación queremos pasar tiempo juntos.

—¿Y entonces a dónde quieres ir? ¿a su casa?

Apretó los puños, podría con su padre, pero enfrentarse a Yuuri era otra cosa. Se acercó a él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. — Digamos que… iremosaunbar. —murmuró entre dientes y con rapidez.

Frunció el ceño, su esposo estaba equivocado, su hijo mañoso hizo sus tareas para pedir permiso.— No te entendí.

Tragó saliva, encarnando las cejas en dirección a Viktor. Él tampoco pareció entender.— Su padre que es un hombre responsable y trabajador rentó un antro para que la fiesta sea ahí.

¿Acaso era un funeral? Sólo faltaban los llantos. Los nervios fueron en aumento, estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada y decir que era broma. Una pésima broma.

—Eres menor de edad. —refutó Yuuri.

—no habrá bebidas alcohólicas. —palmeó sus hombros con cariño. — además también irá Mila y Otabek.

—¡Ah! Entonces por eso querías ir, ¿verdad? —exclamó Viktor con entusiasmo y levantándose de la silla para tomar al rubio de la muñeca.—bueno, sé que él te cuidaría bien. Pero antes que nada debemos ir a comprarte algo, es tu primera vez en un bar y debes dar una buena impresión.

El japonés no podría creerlo, miraba incrédulo a sus esposo e hijo que como cómplices discutían del estilo que mejor le quedaría. Se puso de pie, eso fue suficiente para callarlos.

—¿te ocurre algo, Yuuri, mi amor? —estiró su mano, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Viktor, entiendo que para ti sea sencillo, pero para mí no. ¡Yuri es muy pequeño todavía! ¿crees que no habrá alcohol? ¿me quieren ver la cara? —contestó más duro de lo que pretendía. Ellos se sobresaltaron. — no me importa si va el padre de la muchacha, existen muchos riesgos. No irás.

—Sólo era una suposición, no es que realmente lo dejara ir. —se excusó, negando con ambas manos.

" _Traidor"_ , ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. ¡Confiaba en que él lo convencería! Con calma tomo asiento, acostando la cabeza sobre la mesa.— Lo entiendo, sé que un chico como yo no podría ser capaz de tomar buenas decisiones. Seguro ustedes piensan que me pondré ebrio y haré tonterías.

Yuuri apretó los labios sintiendo remordimiento.— sé que no lo harías, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada.

Un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, también lo comprendo. —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Viktor inclinó la cabeza hacia el oído de su pareja. — deberías considerarlo. —murmuró.

Puso la mano sobre su frente, masajeando las sienes.— un par de horas no te hará mal, con la condición de que tu padre te lleve y recoja.

Alzó rápidamente la vista con una gran sonrisa, de esas que eran tan escasas que merecían una fotografía.— ¡Son los mejores!

Al día siguiente la familia fue a comprar ropa para la fiesta, parecía más un capricho de Viktor de que él. Debía escoger el mejor conjunto, uno que lo hiciera sobresalir de los demás y que alguien en especial lo notara incluso desde el escenario. Por algún raro motivo deseaba que la noche fuera inolvidable, a pesar de que estuviera rodeado de personas odiosas y que su única amiga fuera Mila, o que tuviera que espera a que Otabek terminara su turno de DJ. ¡Debía valer la pena después de la escena en el desayuno con sus padres!

Viernes en la noche, la locura en la casa de los Nikiforov. Mientras Yura se vestía, el nipón anotaba en su celular todos los números de emergencia, Viktor le daba algunos consejos y hasta Makkachin no dejaba de ladrar. Se notaba que sería la primera vez del menor en un antro.

Dieron las 10:00, se despidió de Yuuri y salió del departamento con su padre. La primera parada fue la casa de Mila, se habían ofrecido a recogerla y también regresarla a casa. A pesar de que podía ser molesta, era la única a la que le contó sobre sus revueltos sentimientos hacia el kazajo, ella le contó sobre sus experiencias y qué debía hacer en esas situaciones. Algunas eran exageradas, otras podrían funcionar.

—¿Le contaste a Otabek? —sin disimular su alegría, lo sujetó del brazo. Debió bajar la voz, pues no querían que Viktor se enterara. Yuri la examinó de pies a cabeza, se veía más guapa de lo normal, él también. Su entrada sin duda sería triunfal.

—No tiene idea, piensa que me quedaré estudiando. Será una gran sorpresa. —sonrió orgulloso de su plan. En su mente imaginaba una especie de explosión en el interior de Altin cuando se encuentren cara a cara. _Welcome to the madness_ , algo embriagante y excitante.

* * *

 **Es el penúltimo capítulo, qué emociónnn. True colors sin duda me inspiró y es una de las canciones que le queda a esta parejita. Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo.**

 **Con lo referente a cornerstone según leí, trata de un chico que terminó en un manicomio porque se volvió loco por una mujer. Es un rumor, pero me gustó.**

 **Saludos y muuuuchísimas gracias por las review. Me hacen muy feliz.**


	3. Etiqueta: ¿Somos novios?

_**Aquella noche perdimos nuestro rumbo.**_

 _ **Seguía buscando a tientas tu corazón difícil de ver.**_

 _-That night, Lovewave-_

* * *

 _5: ¡Di que lo quieres!_

.

.

.

¿Qué haces cuando ves a tu mejor amigo (del que estás enamorado) en medio de la pista, mirándote con una sonrisa que volvería loco a cualquiera, siendo menor de edad y bailando como si estuviera consiente de tus sentimientos, como si fuera para ti? Una pregunta que apenas lograba resumir y de la que no hallaba respuesta. Tal vez una, pero estaba descartada.

 _Lo besaría, eso haría._

Para Otabek sería una noche igual a las otras; pondría buena música, pasaría un agradable rato con algunos amigos y después regresaría a casa. Todo iba bien, sonaba _Firestone_ de Kygo, se mecía al ritmo de la canción mientras disfrutaba de los gritos, descontrol y euforia de los jóvenes. A pesar de ser un número reducido al que acostumbraba, no estaba nada mal, su jefe de vez en cuando rentaba el local. Esta ocasión se trataba de chicos de la edad de Yurio, del que por cierto no tuvo mucho contacto en la semana debido a sus estudios. ¿Sería estúpido extrañarlo? Si algo le agradaba de su relación era que ambos podían tener su espacio sin que el otro se sintiera desplazado, no existía ninguna clase de dependencia. Y hasta el momento nunca tuvo esa sensación, estaba acostumbrado a su actitud gatuna, disfrutar de su ocasional vulnerabilidad y respetar cuando se erizaba sin permitirle entrar. Tratarlo era un trabajo bastante malo, tanto que terminó enamorado de él. Asumió que era eso, sus sentimientos cambiaban con cada mueca, sonrisa y ceño fruncido, no hacían otra cosa que crecer, pertenecerle, regresar siempre a sus delgadas manos porque saben que ahí deben estar. Por esa razón lo echaba un poquito de menos.

 _We can dance in desire,_

 _or we can burn in love tonight._

De niño practicó boxeo, después aprendió patinaje artístico y se interesó por las mezclas, si tuviera tiempo también le gustaría aprender a tocar la batería. Tenía muchos planes, intereses y metas, pero ninguna incluía la magia. Ni de chiste sacaría un conejo de un sombrero, tampoco le gustaría usar una capa negra o tener una varita, en cambio su hermana menor tuvo una etapa donde quería ser un mago, jugaba a realizar trucos, hechizos, pero había uno que especialmente recordó. " _Estrella del amor, quema tan brillante, te invoco esta noche para que puedas ayudarme_. _Tráeme aquí a mi amor verdadero, haz que se cumpla este deseo"_. Sarah lo repetía unas seis veces al día, fue inevitable aprendérselo de memoria. ¿A qué venía todos estos ridículos pensamientos? Fuera por magia, el deseo de verlo o ese hechizo, Yura estaba en medio de la pista. No supo en qué momento llegó, ni qué demonios hacía ahí. Fue tal impresión que chasqueó los dedos esperando un _Zaz!_ Y aparecer a su lado. No funcionó, en cambio, él comenzó a bailar. ¡Y qué forma de moverse! Estúpida incapacidad para quitarle los ojos de encima.

No era una simple estrella, su cuerpo formaba una constelación.

 _Our hearts are like firestones,_

 _and when they strike, we feel the love._

Alzaba los brazos, brincaba, daba vueltas sobre su eje, sobresalía entre la gente con todo el propósito. Usaba un saco lila, camisa negra y leggins de cuero, un outfit que desconocía y no recordaba haber visto en su armario, ojalá fuera esos malditos pantalones. Qué forma de burlarse, provocarlo, jugar a su antojo con él aún desde la lejanía. Cada movimiento lograba un efecto en su cuerpo, mente y corazón. Y mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, algo se aclaró en su mente. Existía otra respuesta.

 _I'm from X. You're from Y._

 _Perfect strangers in the night._

No pensó que sería tan emocionante, de hecho, temía que su plan fracasara. Lana no le dirigió la palabra cuando lo vio pero tampoco hizo alguna mueca, fue suficiente para saber que su presencia no molestaría. Otabek ya estaba en el escenario cuando entraron, un gran alivio, no tendría que buscarlo. La idea era esperar hasta que terminara mientras bebía su segundo coctel de mora azul, pero cuando escuchó la canción no lo pensó dos veces, incluso se olvidó de Mila quien se sorprendió cuando lo vio dirigirse a la pista, adiós al pasar desapercibido. Bailó como si fuera el mundo se estuviera acabando, bailó para su mejor amigo, bailó para sí mismo. Y parece que el mensaje fue recibido. Altin desapareció del escenario, estaba seguro de que vendría a él, su pecho agitado lo exigía.

 _Soy el único que puede volverte loco, lo sé. Incluso con tu silencio lo dices._

Lo visualizó abrirse paso entre sus compañeros, ni siquiera disimulaba su apuro. Y cuando se paró frente a él, soltó una carcajada. El kazajo encarnó las cejas con un mohín.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—A que no me esperabas aquí, ¿cierto? —estiró ambos brazos, tomando su rostro. Otabek por su parte se concentró en los ojos del rubio, desbordantes de una alegría que enviaba cálidos impulsos hasta su cuello.— pero tampoco exageres, sabes que soy un hombre de sorpresas.

—Eres un laberinto. —no pensaba contestar, pero lo hizo. Al mismo tiempo sujetó una de sus muñecas, apartando su mano. — ¿quieres huir de aquí?

Reprimió una sonrisa, no esperaba menos. Cuando uno está ebrio todo se vale, ¿no? Sin bien no se encontraba en tal estado y era consciente de sus acciones, le echaría la culpa al alcohol.— siempre que estoy contigo lo hago.

Salieron corriendo del antro, Mila que los observaba de lejos sabía que traería grandes problemas, pero no trató de detenerlos y por si las dudas pasaría el resto de tiempo que quedaba pensando en una buena excusa para el padre de Yurio. ¿Quién se opondría al amor de este peculiar par de amantes? Ni un domador de leones, pero sí Yuuri si descubría que se fueron de ahí.

La edad es razón para perder el control, Otabek es suficiente razón para convertirse en un salvaje amor nocturno, eso piensa Yuri mientras corre a su lado. ¿Qué había de la moto? Ahora a dos cuadras no importaba. El aire parecía de hielo y apenas lograba respirar, las calles estaban abandonadas, los semáforos daban paso a la nada. Todo austero y quieto, sólo resaltaba un moderno edificio con premeditadas hileras de ventanas, fuera de ello simples casas y negocios. Sin duda una escena que nadie querría ver en una película, sólo él. ¿En qué momento se detendría? No quería preguntar.

Si tuviera que escoger a una persona para escapar de todo, bueno, ahora sujetaba su mano. El viento azotaba los cabellos de Yuri retorciéndolos como si fuera unas serpentinas, de dentro afuera y al revés, tuvo suerte de no caer sobre la acera de tanto que lo veía; sorprendente, valiente, divertido y hermoso. No conocía Rusia a diferencia de Yura, pero siempre fue así, si sabía el camino de regreso era porque después de hacerlo cometer una locura, el menor lo guiaba a casa después. No existen nombres de avenidas, sólo un punto de encuentro. Fue hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron más, se detuvieron en un callejón iluminado por una tenue lámpara. Sudorosos y jadeantes se miraban en silencio, el ruso descansó su espalda contra la pared.

 _Yura, te tengo delante mío,_

 _y no sé si me quieres._

 _Supongo que eso es la distancia._

—Beka. —murmuró después de quince o veinte minutos en lo que logró reponerse, saboreando la dulzura de esas cuatro letras. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del contrario, reflejo de una emoción que no podía ser expresada verbalmente. El problema empieza cuando Otabek sonríe y él no puede descifrarlo. Entreabrió los labios, su garganta ardía. Algo estaba a punto de escapar y estaba seguro de que no podría detenerlo.— la razón por la que decidí venir te parecerá una completa locura. Es que descubrí algo importante, tú eres una perla.

—¿Una perla? —seguro era su imaginación, pero sintió que la atmósfera se rompió. No lo comprendió. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando en cómo podría desaparecer por completo. Se volvió hacia el rubio, su cuerpo tintineaba. Cierto, hacía un frío de muerte. Se quitó la sudadera negra, Yura se apresuró a tomarla y ponérsela. La certidumbre se adueñó, debía saber con exactitud qué significaba. — No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Subió el cierre de la sudadera, guardó las manos en los bolsillos tomándose su tiempo. — ¿sabes cómo se forman? En la concha se mete un intruso y nunca vuelve a salir. Las personas romantizan las perlas sin saber lo que está detrás del objeto. —continuó. Su intención era plantear el tema con delicadeza.— incluso aunque intente defenderse, no logra sacarlo.

—¿Entonces soy un intruso?

Asintió. Otabek no discutió. — tú entraste a mi vida de esa forma, a diferencia de otros te quedaste, ni a patadas te irías. Yo pienso que eso es amor.—declaró como si fuera la absoluta verdad.

La cabeza del kazajo cayó hacia atrás como una súplica al cielo. " _Por favor, que me caiga un trueno_ ", deseó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Entonces lo sabía? Creía que era despistado. Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. La derrota. Debía explicarle todo, salvar su amistad. Se dio cuenta de lo ambicioso que era querer tenerle.— Escucha…

—Aún no he terminado, no interrumpas. —advirtió, bastaba con su tono de voz para saber que si no lo hacía estaría en serios problemas.— Mírame. —sin poder poner objeción, Otabek regresó la atención a Yuri. Quizá debía hacer un club de sumisión junto con Viktor.— Debes ser sincero, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres mi perla, te quiero. —apretó los puños. Valor, más valor. Se aclaró la garganta.— ¿Yo lo soy para ti?

Ahora lo comprendía. Esta vez lo hizo querer detener el tiempo y quedarse en aquel callejón. Era demasiado, pero no sería el único que pensaría eso. Acarició su frente, apartando los delicados mechones de su rostro. — Lo eres. —acortó la distancia. El menor se sonrojó e hizo un gesto con sus ojos, pero siguió con una postura fuerte.— Estoy enamorado de ti. Esta vez pienso llevarte conmigo porque estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, lo único que pido es que nuestro amor dure por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fue suficiente para ambos. Yurio se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Otabek lo apresó de la cadera. Sus bocas se fusionaron en un beso ácido y dulce, torpe e impaciente. Una noche que sin duda recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

—Entonces, ¿somos novios o no? —mustió al momento de separarse. Nada bueno saldría si seguía besándolo. El mundo no se detiene por dos sujetos que declaran sus sentimientos después de correr como unos criminales.

Yura rió. ¿Existían mejores palabras que esas? su voz lograba hacer de algo pequeño una gran historia que sin duda querría contar después.— ¿siempre empezarás de esa forma cuando nos pongamos una etiqueta? —entrelazó la mano de él en la suya, retrocedió. Era hora de regresar. El mayor entendió, lo sostuvo con firmeza y siguió.— sí, seré tu novio.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Las cosas que él quería decirle esperó escucharlas durante un largo tiempo. Yuratchka tenía todas las oportunidades en sus ojos, Otabek tomaría cada una de ellas.

…

 _ **Ninguna expresión en el mundo se ajusta a ti.**_

 _ **No hay palabras en el mundo que se ajusten a ti.**_

* * *

No puedo creer que terminé esta pequeña historia. No quise darle tantas vueltas al asunto de la confesión o se alargaría y mi intención era acabarlo, también lo mismo con la fiesta que realmente no tenía importancia, lo que era fundamental fue la huida. Al principio quería sólo la declaración, pero se vale soñar, así que son novios.

¿Viktor atrapó a Yura? no le veía caso ponerlo, pero no, logró llegar a tiempo.

La canción me inspiró demasiado, explotó en mi cabeza, aunque también firestone influyó. Si yo estuviera con el amor de mi vida en un callejón me gustaría de banda sonora. ¿Fue muy cursi? Que me gana, por eso temía escribir de ellos dos.

Esta historia va dedica en especial para Nina Keehl, planetpandit y CatWithStyle. Gracias por su apoyo, las amo.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: The crow over the window, haneko-chan, GI.21, DarkDragonfly, jessicaraya, justshuls. También a las personas anónimas. Gracias por seguir la historia.


End file.
